The Pokemorph School
by Dark Storm 2001
Summary: A school for pokemorphs to run free and learn. They can even roam around the school during free time, except for one place. The place? It's the basement. What exactly is down in the basement that the principle and teacher say that the basement is off limits? A houndoom, charmander, Zoroark, absol, eevee , gallade are about to find out. Relationships form and some naughty behavior!
1. Chapter 1

**((alright. This is some kind of pokemon fanfic that my big brother helped me with. He helped me think of some pokemon I could use and helped me name a few characters.))**

**Pokemorph School**

**Chapter 1**

_**The school**_

Two figures in black walked towards the doors. A hood covering their faces, but they could easily see the features of this school.

The school was built somewhere in the forest secluded from any villages or cities. The school was made out of bricks that seemed to have moss growing on them. A few tree branches seemed to hover above the school which unnerved them a little. The school also had a few holes in the ground which filled the figures with curiousity.

What pokemon could of dug those holes was one of the thoughts going through the figures heads. Another thought was just how old was this school and why was there no civilization around it?

The figure on the right shook it's head, long black wavy hair with red highlights went rolling down it's shoulders, stopping at it's waist. It was now obvious the figure was a femle by how curvy her hips were, not to mention her large, round , and soft d cupped boobs. "Why did mother send us to a shitty place like this?" she asked her companion.

Her companion shrugged it's muscular shoulders, it's eyes narrowing. "who cares." The voice was soft, yet deep which made this figure definitely male.

They both kicked open the wooden doors open. It was clear that this place is going to be hell to these two. They hated human schools. They were always picked on for being different. They entered the Gymnasium together and took their seats with the other soon to be enrolled students.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Another figure with a cloak and a hood over it's face ran, through the forest, clearly too fast to be a human, but unfortunately for it, it was part human, but wished it wasn't.

All you saw was this awkward shape of blades along it's arms it's legs not quite like a human's, but a gallade's. It skidded to a stop in front of the school, panting slightly.

It walked quietly, walking through the already opened doors. It was stopped though by a figure only a few more inches taller than it.

It let out a long sigh, sounding a bit irritated. The hood came off and you could see his pericing green eyes peirce at your very soul. "you must be one of the older students." It wasn't a question, but a statement of a fact.

His voice was quiet almost threatening like when he spoke again. "move aside." The older student that was clearly a pikachu pokemorph backed out of his way slowly before running off towards where the older students were meeting.

He placed the hood back on top of his shiny green hair before walking into the gymnasium. He looked around silently before picking out his seat where there was nobody else.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, that probably sucked like ass because I wrote this while I was freaking sleepy. I'll try to be more descriptive about everything in my next chapter.

Please read and review while I go to sleep. Thank you!

~NightmareShade2001~


	2. Chapter 2

Just realized that I haven't really updated in a long time. Anyways, when I'm done with this story I was planning on making a story about these pokemorphed characters of mine were like before turning into pokemorphs. Anyways, enough with my rambling. Chapter 2 here I come!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The whole gymnasium rung with the voices of the other pokemorphed students talking about their lives before their parents sent them to this place. The only voices that didn't bother to join in on the chatting were the three students that just sat down.

They were the quiet ones and would only speak when they were spoken to. The twins will sometimes speak to each other, but nothing to major of a discussion.

A black man with dark brown hair and eyes walked into the gymnasium. A perfect smile on his lips and his eyes were filled with excitement to speak to the children.

The man cleared his throat loudly, which caused everyone there to fall silent, staring down at the man. "Hello there my young freshman!" his voice boomed almost like he had some loudred DNA running inside his body.

"This is Pokemorph Academy where you will learn to do things just like a pokemon. You will learn to attack, defend, flee, and play. You will learn to eat pokemon food and how to transform into the pokemon that is inside your bodies. Of course, I will also throw in a few human classes too considering we still have the mind of a human."

His eyes narrowed slightly at us all. "but enough about the classes we can move on to the rules." His voice turned harsh and cold immediately. "There will be no skipping classes, if a teacher tells me you have skipped class you will get a detention. I also don't want anyone disrespecting my teachers or me. You disrespect us once… You will regret it!" his voice lowered to a soft creepy whisper, but everyone could still hear him. "and no going down into the basement. Your allowed anywhere else, but the basement. You will have an hour of free time each day. Is there any questions?"

A boys hand shot up and the man nodded to him. "so, what is your name? We would like to know who the hell is threatening us." A few murmurs picked up around the boy. The man smiled almost evilly. "That wouldn't matter to you now will it Johnathan? You can get the fuck out of my school." The boy smirked and stood up a small tepig tail appeared out of his blue jeans as he walked out.

The man looked out the gymnasium door as a lady walked in. "escort mr. Johnathan out for me my dear." The teacher nodded and the man whispered something in her ear. "yes sir. I understand." The woman quickly exited the gymnasium.

The man's eyes went to them for a moment than smiled. "You may call me Mr. Shade." He turned his back on them just to talk to some of the other human teachers, except for some of the teachers were pokemorphs like them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The twins stayed absolutely quiet their eyes trained on a man that was completely human. They noticed he had no pokemon parts anywhere on his body. They both thought that strange, but what made it seem stranger is the fact that the man would always stare at them all like they were his pets. They could tell there was something wrong with that man.

All of them stood up just in time for three other students to rush into the gymnasium. "You dumb ass! You just had to stop and take a freaking piss didn't you?!" yelled a female her hair on fire her skin orange like a charmander's. A girl blushed her eevee ears drooping down slightly. "hey! When you need to go you need to go."

The boy with cold blue eyes long white hair and an absol's scythe on his head and tail stood in silence just watching the two argue. 'woman.' He thought to himself smiling. His eyes watched the other students file out of the room.

"ladies," he spoke with a cold voice. "I believe we have missed the entire meeting." He looked back to his two companions. He frowned noticing that the two companions were nowhere in sight. 'great… They took off on me… This is why I'm not a people type of guy.'

He started walking and felt a strange feeling someone was glaring at him. He closed his eyes and just kept walking. He suddenly felt himself hitting his face first into the wall. "Damn you Arceus!" he cursed and heard a voice behind him.

"Xander?" a boy's voice asked. "what are you doing here?" Xander turned and glared at the boy making him flinch. "What the hell do you think you're doing here?" his eyes were like daggers to the small boy.

"I-I work here. My uncle said I was allowed to work here as long as I do everything he asks me." The boy replied his voice a small whisper.

Xander shook his head. "Alviss, shut your mouth and tell where I'm suppose to be going." The boy nodded and walked past Xander. Xander looked behind him to make sure nobody else was sneaking up behind him before following Alviss.

Alviss walked until he got to a big door opening it up for him. Xander walked into the room. His eyes stayed their normal glare, but he was surprised. The room had multiple beds and had dark blue curtains and rugs. He looked around and noticed that the beds were made with silky beddings even the pillows looked silky.

"I won't even ask." He muttered to himself, walking towards the bed next to where the gallade boy was. He laid down on the bed, his head turning to the boy. 'Lame. Who wants to be a gallade pokemorph?' he asked himself.

He looked away when the gallade boy looked towards him. "what are you looking at?" he asked. The boys green eyes narrowed. "I was simply looking at the moron that was looking at me first." He replied casually.

Xander let out a wild growl, standing up quickly. "care to repeat that?!" he snapped his scythe on his head glowing. The boy nodded. "As you wish. I said 'I was simply looking at the moron that was looking at me first'. Did you hear me that time?"

Xander whipped his head around, a long slash from his scythe went at him. A blade came up to block the slash. "if it's a fight you want it's a fight you'll get."

They suddenly jumped from each other as a flame thrower hit where they use to be. "or maybe you both should shut the fuck up. I was perfectly happy sleeping till you two started your shit."

They looked and noticed a houndoom pokemorph across the room. "Who are you?!" they both yelled at him. The boy closed his eyes. "Zane. That's all you need to know." He falls asleep once again.

Xander growls. "bastard child." He glared at the gallade pokemorph. "and who are you?" he asked anger rising in his voice.

The gallade lays down in his bed, green eyes glaring back. "Earl." Xander nodded and closed his eyes. "I'm Xander. Remember it and fear it." He muttered before they both fell asleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The two girls that were with Xander walked with the rest of the girls to their own rooms. "You do realize Xander is gonna be angry with us?" the eevee girl asked her friend. The charmander girl shook her head.

"Angry? That is an understatement my dear Ivy. He will be furious with us." The two girls noticed another girl walking beside them looking like she was aggravated by something her black and red tail fidgeting just slightly.

The zoroark girls eyes moved to them. "what is it?" she asked them annoyed by their staring. Ivy looked away staying quiet whispering to her friend. "amber, you talk to her."

Amber nodded her eyes going to the other girls. "Is something bothering you?" she asked. She flinched when a low growl came from her. "I'm angry because I was separated from my twin! I have every right to be furious! I need my twin! I'm nothing without my damn Brother!" she snapped at her before storming ahead of them.

Amber blinks a few times before looking at Ivy. "well, that was pleasant." She whispered and Ivy shook her head. "not really."

The girls finally reached their room, but frowned. The whole room was nothing, but the color pink even their beddings were pink. "well, it's pink enough huh Amber?"

Amber pouts. "Red or orange or even yellow would of made me happy. To hell with this pink shit!"

Ivy giggles. "oh, Amber, let's just go to sleep. Tommorrow will be a busy day." She nodded and they choose beds next to each other.

The zoroark girl choose a bed putting her cloak on it. 'don't worry Zane… Zoey is coming.' She smiled and sneaked out of the girls dorm.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

So, chapter 2 is finally done! Zoey is being a naughty girl! Sneaking off to her brother. Wonder what they plan on doing? You'll just have to find out in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm so sorry I didn't update this quicker people. I had things to do. Anyhow, here is chapter 3.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The boy's dorm door knob turned slowly, creaking open after a slight push. A figure entered the room moving forward into the room silently like a cat stalking its prey.

The figure stopped beside a bed, looking around for any preying eyes before covering up the boy's mouth. The boy's eyes shot wide open with alarm before slowly relaxing with recognition, but also had a questioning look in them.

The hand slowly removes itself from his mouth and the figure grins. "come on bro. I missed your touch." Zoey's eyes stared deeply into Zane's eyes before Zane nodded. "I would say I missed your touch too… but I already felt it around my mouth." a small chuckle escaped his mouth before he gets up from the bed. "lets go."

The twins both moved out of the dorm together their hands locked together. They stopped and zane turns the door knob, opening up.

They look around and they see they're in the principal's office. "he must be in the creepy basement." They both muttered to each other at the same time.

They walked in, shutting the door and locking it. They moved to the desk. Zoey with one swipe of her arms sent the things on the desk clattering to the floor.

Zane smiled and suddenly pins her to the desk. He leans in close to her ear and whispered softly. "zoey's been a naughty girl.~" his teeth gently bit her earlobe.

A light shudder of pleasure came from her, her arms wrapping around him, her hands grasped his head pulling it to the side before pressing her lips against his.

They purred and their tongues stick out wrapping around each other. The knee of zane's reached up between her legs rubbing it gently through her pants.

Zoey moaned leaning closer to his body, breathing a soft warm breath against his neck before biting it. Zane smiled. "it feels like your already wet sister dear?"

Zoey smiled. "that's because I am." She stated before biting the neck gently and sucks on it. He moaned and smiled. "like I wasn't hard enough before?" he asked before unbuttoning his shirt.

Zoey's hand touched his. "brother… you should undress your wet sister first. Ever heard the saying ladies first?" he grins and stopped unbuttoning his shirt. "I hate it when your right sis." He chuckled, but unties the shirt.

Zoey's shirt drops and Zane's face blushes his voice louder than it should be. "you weren't wearin-" the hand clasps his mouth again and she stared at the door. "are you trying to get us caught?" she asked quietly.

"n-no… I'm sorry zoey…" his eyes revert to the floor, but Zoey's hand touched his chin lifting his head up so he's staring into her lust filled eyes. "it's alright." She whispered softly. "I still love you."

He smiled and ran a finger over a scar on her side. "I love you too." He whispered before leaning down licking the scar gently. "I'm sorry I was unable to protect you from mother and father."

A troubled look appeared on zoey's face. "punishment…" she seemed to whisper to herself before shaking her head. "no… mother and father can't stop us now. They are at home and were at this school. We can now show each other how much we love each other!"

Zane stared into her eyes for a few moments unsure what to say. "very well." He whispered and started unzipping her pants, pulling them down. His face turned beat red. "n-no underwear either?"

She giggled. "I made sure it was easy to undress me tonight. I missed doing this." She suddenly unbuttons his last button on his shirt pulling it off. She stared at his chest licking the scar he had just above his nipple before kissing it. Her hands tugged the pants down.

Zane starts kissing her viciously growling with pleasure while he slips inside her. He starts thrusting in hard.

Moans of pleasure escaped from both of them while his thrusts get deeper inside her. She slowly starts moving her hips in a forward and back motion moaning louder, but not too loud. "hah… fuck yes!" she breathed heavily.

Zane just growls pushing further inside going faster. 'god… she's so fucking tight right now.' He keeps going feeling a slight squeeze around it.

It twitched slightly, but continues thrusting in and out. Precum slipped out of both of them as they continue to move faster.

They suddenly stop when they hear a noise both trying their best to steady their breathing. Their ears twitch as they listened. They hear a cold chuckle from a distance away, but what they heard chilled them to their cores. Their was no mistaking the blood curling scream after what they heard.

Whatever it was it must of kept to the promise of killing whatever that was. They decided to stop what they were doing and get dressed. "goodbye brother…" zoey took off frightened by the scream they heard. 'the school has a monster living on the property… and it wants blood…'

She ran until she reached the females dorm slamming the door close still hearing the scream echo in her head. 'I hope brother makes it to his dorm…' she thought to herself laying down into her bed.

She was disappointed that their night was ruined by whatever that was… but one thing was certain. She will never tell a soul what her and her brother heard that night. She closed her eyes for the worst night of sleep in her life.


End file.
